


Ghosts That Need Reminding

by TheLifeOfEmm



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Post-Seine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm
Summary: There are nights, still, when Javert says things he doesn't mean.





	Ghosts That Need Reminding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masterofthebarricade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofthebarricade/gifts).

> For the prompt:  
_Something sad Valvert? Can be Brick Era or Modern era. Maybe them fighting about something while in a relationship? Bonus if it’s Jezzavert and LockyerJean!_
> 
> If you right-click and open image in a new tab you can zoom in more. I've never tried to draw Jezzavert and LockyerJean specifically so I'm not sure how it worked out but I tried! <strike>Don't worry, they'll kiss and make up.</strike>


End file.
